


The Lies We Tell

by kmoaton



Series: Bingo Fills [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Deception, Gen, Hiding the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows something is up with Sam but getting to the truth is like pulling teeth.  Continuation of Running Across My MInd. http://archiveofourown.org/works/870974</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lies We Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HC Bingo. Prompt used -Headaches/Migraine . Will be posted to that community once I've completed the fill.

True to his word, Lucifer made sure Sam nearly drowned in pleasure. Night after night, Lucifer came to him, fucking Sam senseless and releasing him with the sunrise. He made sure Sam knew that this pleasure could be his for an eternity. After a week, Sam loathe yet craved his touch but he still refused to give in to Lucifer. He hadn’t asked yet but Sam knew it was only a matter of time before Lucifer asked him to be his vessel again. Sam had been certain he’d say no but, for the first time, doubts began to creep into his mind. 

After the days and nights with no rest, Sam was slammed with a massive migraine. Noise and light caused excruciating pain and none of the meds he took could touch it. On the plus side, the pain blocked out Lucifer but it also prevented Sam from truly resting. He began hallucinating and having mumbling conversations with himself.

Dean looked on worriedly. He could see the haggardness in Sam’s face and he knew he wasn’t sleeping well. Sam refused to talk about what was worrying him and that aggravated Dean. In desperation, he finally called Bobby. After explaining what was going on, Dean knew something was up when Bobby went quiet on the line. 

“Bobby? You know what’s going on with Sam?”

Bobby gave a sigh. “He called me a week or so ago asking about dreams. He wanted to know if specific dreams could be sent by a demon.”

“Did you find out anything?” Dean asked, furious that Sam didn’t trust him enough to share this problem. 

“With Sam’s connection to Lucifer, I think it’s him snaking around in Sam’s head. What he’s doing in there, I don’t know without Sam telling and he didn’t say what kind of dreams he was having.” Bobby replied.

“Well, he’s laid out with a bitchin’ migraine and he’s mumbling to himself.” Dean paused. “Why didn’t he mention the dreams to me, Bobby?”

“He seemed to think you wouldn’t take it seriously. Like I said, he didn’t tell me what he was dreaming about so I really can’t say.”

Ending the call with Bobby, Dean returned to the room he and Sam shared. Looking at his little brother sprawled across the sheets, tossing and turning, Dean wondered what was going on inside of Sam’s head. 

ooOOoo

Sam resurfaced from his pain-filled unconsciousness to find Dean sitting in a chair beside the bed. He recognized the look Dean gave him, filled with hurt and anger. Sighing, Sam realized Dean must have talked to Bobby and Bobby told him about the dreams. The pain had receded some but Sam didn’t feel like trying to make Dean understand what was happening to him. 

“Dean, how long have you been sitting there?” 

“I came in when I heard you stir. You want food?” 

The idea of food made Sam’s stomach roll. “Ugh, no. I don’t think I could handle it now.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “You know it’s been two days since you’ve done anything but pop pills.”

Sam laughed. “Now who’s sounding like somebody’s mother?”

“Ha, ha.” Dean replied. He got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge. After taking a swig, he returned to the room. He was glad to see Sam sitting up on the side of the bed.

“You look like a dragged cat, man. “

Throwing a sarcastic glance, Sam stood. “Thank for noticing. I’m going to get a shower while my brain is letting me.” Before Sam could move, Dean threw up a hand, stopping him. 

“So...” Dean asked. “Do you want to tell me what this is all about?” 

Sam feigned confusion. “What what is all about? I have a migraine. No big deal.”

Moving to get up, Sam froze at the look of sheer anger Dean gave him. 

“Cut the shit, Sam! Bobby told me about your dreams. Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean practically yelled.

A flash of anger went through Sam, pushing the pain in his head back for the moment. 

“And what was I supposed to say? Hey, Dean, I’m having bad dreams? It’s not the first time and I’m sure it won’t be the last!”

Dean scowled. “If they are being caused by Lucifer, then yeah, you say something!”

The boys sat staring at each other. Finally, Dean asked. “What are they about?”

The knife of guilt that went through Sam was immediate. He knew before the thought even formed, he would lie to Dean and he hated that.

“It was Lucifer showing me how life could be if I gave in to him.”

Dean frowned and leaned close. “What do you mean? What did he show you?”

The knife in Sam’s gut twisted deeper. “He just showed me how the world would be. Those who worshipped him would know peace but anyone else would suffer greatly.”

Leaning back in his chair, Dean took a good look at his younger brother. It was obvious that Sam was leaving something out but Dean couldn’t pinpoint it. He knew it would useless to push because  
Sam would just shut down. Knowing when to back off, Dean left it alone…for the moment.

“Man, you reek! Go shower.” Dean stood up, moving out of the room. 

Shaking his head, Sam watched his brother go. Giving a shaky sigh, he knew he had only dodged the bullet for the moment. Sam knew Dean would come back for more details and Sam would try to feed him more lies. Gathering his things, Sam went to the shower, hoping that as he cleaned his body, he could purge his soul as well.


End file.
